Ancient Entity
The Ancient Entity is a boss mob that can only be spawned in the Overworld. The Ancient Entity is the first boss in DivineRPG that players should fight. It is spawned in the overworld by right-clicking the ground while holding a Mysterious Clock. Due to its large size, it can easily become trapped in the trees, making it easy to kill.It is so far the easiest boss in DivineRPG. His melee attack has a semi-long range, and it launches you high into the air. The base damage (excluding fall damage) is 16 damage, or 8 hearts. Upon death, he drops 3-6 Divine Shards (always), a Sandslash (slightly common), and/or an Ancient Entity Statue (uncommon). Currently, he can't hit you unless you jump into the middle of his body. He can be pushed around by walking into him without any worries. Combat There are many methods of combating the Ancient Entity. Generally, there are 2 proper ways to fight The Ancient Entity, and 1 farming method. Proper Method 1: Melee This method involves simply attacking the Ancient Entity head on. You can spam-click your sword on the Ancient Entity to keep it at a distance without it knocking you high up into the air. It is helpful to keep a body of water near you as if you are knocked into the air, you can negate fall damage by landing in the water. Recommended Equipment: ''Elite Realmite Armor (negates fall damage), Ender Sword (high damage and infinite durability). Proper Method 2: Ranged This method involves simply attacking the Ancient Entity from a range. You can spam-click your ranged weapon (provided you have enough ammo) on the Ancient Entity and never get hit. In the unlikely event of it hitting you, staying near a body of water is helpful as it can negate fall damage by landing in the water. ''Recommended Equipment: ''Bowhead Anchor (High rate of fire and infinite durability and ammo). Farming Method This method requires at maximum 8 blocks that do not obey physics (dirt, cobblestone, etc). Build an extremely small area (1X2X1) with a ceiling and a 1x1 gap on one or more sides. Spawn the Ancient Entity in that small area. The Ancient Entity is now trapped and is almost harmless. You can attack it through the gap with any weapon - it cannot hurt you unless you are extremely close to it. When it dies, you can destroy the structure and collect the drops inside. ''Recommended Equipment: ''Anything that can deal damage and has infinite durability. '''Note:' If you build this structure into the side of a wall, the drops have a chance to squeeze through the wall and continue moving until there is open space. For example, if you build this structure into the side of a mountain, the drops may end up on the other side of the mountain. Uses The Divine Shards that it drops are used in the crafting of Divine Stones, which are then used to craft Divine Tools, Weapons and Armor. It is not recommended to make Divine Armor as it requires a total of 234 (3 stacks plus 42) Divine Shards, meaning you have to kill a minimum of 39 Ancient Entities. However, the Divine Sword (which requires 36 Divine Shards) is something that is worth getting, as it deals 29 Melee damage and has infinite durability, making it quite a bit stronger than the Ender Sword and the same as the Enderice. The Sandslash is also quite useful, as it deals even more damage than the Divine Sword, however, due to its low durability, it cannot last long. It can be useful in boss fights early in game, as there are few starting weapons that are stronger than it. Trivia This mob was one of the bosses that was chosen Pre-1.2.3 to be part of the mob model revamp. Displayed below is what the Ancient Entity looked like Pre-1.2.3. Anciententity.png|Ancient Entity Pre-1.2.3 2013-02-17 09.02.08.png|Fighting the Ancient Entity (with a texture pack) Category:Mobs Category:Boss Mobs Category:Overworld Category:Melee Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs